Foxy the Pirate (FNAF World)
Foxy the Pirate is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He also appears in FNaF World as a supporting character. Appearance Foxy is a crimson animatronic fox with a pale orange belly. While he does have yellow eyes, he wears an eye-patch on one of his eyes, and like foxy from the other games, he has it over his eye while in a passive state. Out of all of the classic animatronics, he has the sharpest teeth, being very sharp specifically on the lateral incisors. He has two large, ovular ears that stick out of the top of his head, as well as presumably three hair/fur tufts sticking out of both of his cheeks are two large points. He also has a small black nose and a hook. While the hands on his arms are exposed down to the endoskeleton, one hand is replaced by a hook. He wears brown pants, with anything below his pants being completely torn up, exposing his endoskeleton underneath his body. In FNaF World Foxy plays a unique role in your party during the early game, and can even wound up being useful late game due to having one especially useful attack, Jumpscare. However other characters that have Jumpscare are usually better choices. Foxy plays a very unqiue offensive role, damaging enemies with Hot Cheese, which causes damage over time during most of the fight, while stunning them with Jumpscare. Depending on the situation, you will most likely be choosing between Jumpscare and Hot Cheese, however Jumpscare will most likely be picked the most. Never use Hook as Foxy, its damage simply doesn't justify the safety of Jumpscare or the extra damage over time that Hot Cheese will do, only ever use it to try to quickly finish off a single enemy like a boss if you know their health is low. If your team is open to attacks and the enemies you are fighting do decent damage or have particularly scary attacks, use Jumpscare during the entire fight. The precious few seconds you get each time Jumpscare takes effect can mean the difference between having enough time to finish off an enemy or heal, or simply being killed by your enemies. It will most likely be your most used attack with Foxy during most of the game. Jumpscare is so useful that its even recommended to use against most bosses and even the final boss of the game just to buy you those extra few seconds you need to win the fight, however there are many mid game characters with Jumpscare that have stronger attacks then Hot cheese and Hook. Hot Cheese should be used whenever you are dealing with an enemy that is slower or simply doesn't hit hard with single attacks, and instead uses poison or other over time effects. Since stunning the enemy will not cancel the damage, use Hot Cheese instead to add some valuable extra damage. The damage is not much per hit; however, Hot Cheese last a long time and the damage really starts stacking up as the fight goes on. You will not use this attack often, but it can be very useful under the right circumstances. In the end, Foxy serves a unique role during the early game, being the only starting character with Jumpscare, until you get another character with the same ability, you should definitely keep Foxy simply for the Jumpscare ability, its stunning effect is simply too valuable to pass up. However once you get Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, or Golden Freddy and their other abilities; such as Hot Cheese 2, Toxic Bite, Unscrew and Haunting, they should replace Foxy mid to late game. Foxy should be quickly replaced once you either: 1. Have another animatronic with Jumpscare, which will, in almost any circumstance, be better then Foxy. Or 2. Have enough defensive buffs or Debuffs to reduce your enemies attack enough that stunning them is no longer important, EX: Armor Song, Gift Boxes, or Neon Wall mixed with Gloom Balloon/Song. Together these two will reduce almost any enemies attack enough that Jumpscares stun will be redundant. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Horror Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Elementals Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Honorable